(poz) kodeth
(poz) kodeth, formerly Gingercab, is an American YouTuber known to be an uploader of autistic-mental weird acting over-weighted humans and has gotten huge hate. Kodeth has accumulated over 670,000 viewers and uploads videos from the United States and his genre type is Entertainment. The channel was created May 23, 2017, but looking on the social blade it's expected to be created on May 24, 2017. Kodeth's name is unknown or including his age or birthday as he doesn't share any important information online to strangers. Gingercab Biography Kodeth began his YouTube channel around May 2011 and started increasing more into YouTube. He lived a regular life and enjoyed watching YouTube and getting a good feel of it. Later, he made a couple of friends on Steam and played his favorite video games GMOD/Counter Strike where he then met Gorconcity and joined by their wits the owner Zomby also was Kodeth's friend. Kodeth then released a YouTube video around 2014 which barely got many viewers. Kodeth then would make a few more videos and start growing more into YouTube. Until one day he publicly found this one comment on a YouTube video and clicked onto the user's channel after he caught him harassing other people in the replies. The user's name was Tiger082762. He then found a YouTube video called Dumbest Dancing Ever (originally called Dumbest Thing Ever.), Kodeth then thought the dude humping the tree in the YouTube video was Fadi Zawawi, but Tiger082762 then responded to his hate comment awhile later saying it wasn't him but he continued to accuse him of being a rapist, then Tiger082762 would start noticing Kodeth bringing in his other TeamSpeak members into his YouTube comment sections to hate on him. Controversy Kodeth had caused drama and cyber-bullyed on other YouTubers. One notable YouTuber was Tiger082762 and there were a couple of others he had doxxed on his secondary YouTube channel which was taken down by Tiger082762. Quotes #"Your family is done Michael, your internet is going offline forever." #"Your better have a video up of you apologizing to your Dad or something bad is gonna happen tomorrow!" #"Poor kid, he actually uploaded this shit on his YouTube channel!." Gallery Poz kodeth pic.jpg|poz kodeth's original profile bio. Kodeth101.png|Kodeth's roblox character (2017): Kodeth101. Trivia *Kodeth had been bullying Tiger082762 and also swatted his house in 2017 as soon as he started Vlogging his psychotic family. *Kodeth rarely uploads YouTube videos despite when Tiger082762 had uploaded some intense content, Kodeth steals it on uploads it onto his YouTube channel which is called copyright. :*But Tiger082762 had mentioned to Kodeth that he doesn't even want to try to copyright Kodeth anymore as then he is showing and giving him a reaction which he is over. *Kodeth and Tiger082762 were texting each other off YouTube and in private on their phone numbers. :*Kodeth explains to Tiger082762 that he'd been fed up with him and wanted him to quit YouTube because of his actions to other YouTubers online he tried to attack him/threaten him...his family/falsely accuse him of certain untrue information/DDoS him/swat him/stalk him online everywhere, which caused Tiger082762 to send roasting messages to Kodeth and Kodeth replied with short comments that he didn't want to waste time with him and is getting bored of him and his content. :*Kodeth also tells Tiger082762 that the whole stalking started when Tiger082762 harass one girl online on YouTube for no intentional reason on a YouTube video in the comment section. :*Kodeth and Tiger082762 had not only texted each other about stopping the All-Out-War YouTube battle but had talked in a voice chat before Tiger082762 smashed his iPhone Six Plus to pieces. This page was created on October 18, 2017, by Tiger082762. Category:Users that joined in 2011 Category:Male YouTubers Category:American YouTubers Category:Gaming YouTubers